


hxr bxdy

by macbethattempest



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcylandweek, Day 2, F/M, Love thy body, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macbethattempest/pseuds/macbethattempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only love humans and whether it be for the good or the bad, sometimes you work to remove their flaws and sometimes you accept those flaws and only when you do both, do you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hxr bxdy

**Author's Note:**

> For 
> 
> Darcyland Positivity Week Day 2: Love Thy Body
> 
> I wanted to make it just Darcy but then I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here this is.

There are little freckles in the hollow of her back, scattered in a random pattern, creating an illusion of a shell deeper than the hollow is. As his nose rests over her spine, he shifts down, the tip of his nose tickling her bare skin, and he spends his time there, counting each freckle with precision. _Twelve_. The number of Jupiter.

Her back slopes down in the strangest fashion-a hill, a plateau and a hill again-and she hates it. She covers it up and wears tops that are loose on the back, and hide the droop of her backbone while his hands play music across her back, his fingers revelling in the unusual indents. She calls it the Rocky Mountains; he calls it the Ursa Major.

Sometimes, she looks at herself in the mirror and wrinkles her nose at her waist, her hand cupping the curve. "Need to reduce", she'll mutter. And he walks past her, stopping for just a second and cups his hand around her waist. He'll squint his eyes in contemplation and shake his head. "Your hands are too small."

She tries to go on a diet; a strict diet restricting her sugar consumption to three times a month. And he lets her. And when she breaks down in two months, able to resist no longer, he breaks down with her and they celebrate sweets like never before.

She complains she has no collar bones; there is simply too much flesh, the bone is somewhere hidden beneath it, her bone structure has no emphasis and it is _simply not fair_. So, she watches YouTube videos and learns how to painstakingly contour but she's irrevocably bad at it. So James learns how to contour, and every morning, his expert hands contour her collarbones to perfection, and she smiles and he tilts his head in acknowledgement; an exchange that's as small as it is meaningful.

Her breasts are her source of pride. "I have a great rack", she informs him. "Did you think I didn't notice?", he replies. She purses her lips and stares at her breasts, "I should show them off more often" and she looks up into contemplative eyes. "They are beautiful", an agreeing answer. "You should."

She has the most sensitive skin which bruises as easily as it touches people; a brush of her elbow against the door handle and a blue spot blooms, a collision with another person and her abdomen becomes a smatter of reds and yellows and she looks in the mirror and resents it every day; the make up and the clothes and the cover up. When he leaves for missions and she wakes up in the morning and finds the side of her bed empty, she thanks the gods every minute for the imprint of his fingers lingers on her skin and she touches it every few hours, a memory of his touch, a memory of _him_.

Her thighs touch and she calls them "thunderous" in jeans, taking a huge chunk of space in the room, having their very own identity. But in the night when he holds them in his hands and his lips carve a path down her flesh, nibbling and touching, she feels like a delicate porcelain doll, her legs meant to be clutched in his hands and she revels in the best of both worlds.

She buys earrings that she regrets the next day; too big and too flashy, nothing she could wear to work. And she sighs and shuffles them in her bag; maybe another day. He strides into her office, the huge PA desk beside Pepper's and people stare at him as he doesn't cover his usually covered metal arm which glints into the day. He sits next to her during the daily two hour break, pecking her on the cheek and reads a book as people stare at him. Gradually she unthaws and with slow movements, gets the earrings out of the bag and wears them and goes back to work. He leaves after an hour; she wears the earrings for the entire day.

She hates wearing contacts, they hurt her eyes and make them water, but spectacles make her face look like a fish on dopamine and nobody wants to look like a fish on dopamine. So she wears contacts every day. One night, in the beginning of their relationship, she doesn't expect him home and she wears her spectacles and opens the door to find him leaning against her door and then she stills. He leans forwards and kisses her thoroughly and then moves inside her apartment-announcing that he brought food-and she blinks and unfreezes and then she walks inside and slumps down on the couch next to him and happily succumbs to looking like a fish on dopamine.

There's a small dimple in her smile, a flash that appears suddenly and disappears just as suddenly and she doesn't even know about it. He does, and she scoffs every time he mentions it. He has captured it with his eyes many times and held it close in his heart a million; every time it's a battlefield and he goes in for the kill, he imagines the dimple and attacks-two opposites in an instinctual crescendo.

It's a caricature of sorts, an implied proposition that love governs acceptance and acceptance governs love while the truth is that the fine line of love and acceptance is a path difficult to tread; you cannot accept a person whose flaws hurt him/her and you cannot love a person who is flawless.

You only love humans and whether it be for the good or the bad, sometimes you work to remove their flaws and sometimes you accept those flaws and only when you do both, do you _love_.

\---

[graphic to go with this](http://fibonaccinumbers.tumblr.com/post/147491651179/darcyland-positivity-week-day-2-love-thy-body)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope this worked.
> 
> All the love.


End file.
